


Dreaming of the dead

by smaragdbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of the dead

Jon opens his eyes and sees Robb sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinks.

“You’re dead.”

Robb smiles abashedly and tilts his head. A blush creeps over his cheeks.

“Yes, well I am.”

“Then you can’t be here.”

Robb shrugs.

“You’re not undead, are you?”

“No, no I am really dead Jon.”

“Then why are you here?” Jon sits up in his bed. Robb stretches his hand out until his fingers touch Jon’s on the blanket.

“I missed you. I promised Bran that we would visit you. Before the war,” He amends.

“I missed you, too.”

“I know that’s why I’m here.”

“I should’ve come with you.”

Robb shakes his head.

“I would’ve liked that, maybe I even would have listened to you and avoided this whole mess but your place is here and it was right to stay. You probably would be dead, too, if you hadn’t stayed.”

“It could have been different.”

“Don’t start, Jon. Tearing ourselves to shreds with hatred and regret won’t do any good.” He leans closer to Jon and even though he knows it cannot be Jon feels Robb’s breath on his skin. “Don’t start with the ‘what if’s’. Do you know how many times I asked myself that question? It doesn’t matter.”

“For you,” Jon whispered.

“Yes,” Robb agreed: “it doesn’t matter for me anymore and neither does it for you. What’s done is done.” He looked around the room and smiled. “Lord Commander, huh?”

“It was a crazy time up here.”

“Tell me about it.”

“No, I mean really crazy with shapeshifters, undead frozen zombies and wildlings controlling animals with their minds.”

“It may sound preposterous to you but if you asked I would have changed with you in a heartbeat.”

“Of course you would, you’re dead.” Jon said it before realising that it was rude but Robb merely smiled sheepishly.

“I meant even aside from that. I’m beginning to think I was never made to be Lord of our house in the first place.” Jon didn’t comment on how Robb still talked as if he was a Stark, Robb had always included him in his family.

“Yes, you are...were. You were just young.”

“But you wouldn’t have made my mistakes.”

“I’m actually older than you.” Jon grinned and Robb laughed.

“That you are.” Robb moved, burying his face in Jon’s neck. Jon’s hand automatically came up to stroke his hair.

“I don’t want to wake up.” Jon whispered. There were tears in his eyes.

“So I am not a nightmare?”

“Why would you think that?”

“You’re crying.”

“I miss you.”

“We’ll see each other again.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Robb kissed him softly. “Sleep, brother, sleep.”

And Jon woke up to an empty room.


End file.
